In communication systems such as Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS), packets are transmitted from a source, such as an application session that generated the packet, to a destination, such as network equipment, over a DOCSIS network. In an example, the packets are transmitted using MGI service flows. However, current systems do not provide a mechanism providing QoS for individual sub-flows within a MGI service flow.
Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above mentioned deficiency
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.